


Deviations: 2014

by nogoodbi



Series: Deviations: A Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, For Want of a Nail, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoodbi/pseuds/nogoodbi
Summary: The actions of the surviving Avengers in their mission to retrieve the Infinity Stones in the past created many alternate timelines. Things happened differently, but similar in many ways.In 2014, it was a happy day for the universe...





	Deviations: 2014

**2014**

Thanos the Mad Titan had an armada capable of decimating entire planets. Countless populations have been reduced to half its size by the force of his army. His “daughters” were known to be two of the most dangerous women in the galaxy.

Only stories were told of his possible motives, a common one was of some sort of twisted crusade to save the universe from itself— an goal as noble as the method was terrible.

The title “Mad Titan” suited him.

All that ambition, all that talk, and he vanished without a trace.

No armada, not a single Chitauri or Outrider left. _Gone._

It was a happy day for the universe, but not for Ronan the Accuser.

All he could do was pace in his ship, the Dark Aster. He’d made a deal with the Titan, promised his help in his goal of destroying the planet Xandar, in exchange for the instrument he would use to do it after.

Of course, he hadn’t planned on _fulfilling_ his end of the deal, but Thanos didn’t know that.

Thanos had called the object an “Infinity Stone”, an artifact as old as the universe itself and held the power to eradicate planets.

And it was supposed to be in _his_ hands.

“Master,” a voice called. His subordinate, the Pursuer.

“Korath. Do not speak to me unless you’ve found the Orb.”

“I have. The Ravagers have it now, they've found the thief, brought in by two bounty hunters.”

“Bounty hunters?”

The Ravagers must have set out a bounty. _Typical_ , for them to stumble into matters far beyond their understanding.

“We’re led to believe the Ravagers are setting a course to Knowhere, on the far side of the galaxy.”

“Very well. Continue your task. _Pursue._ ”, Ronan said.

His plan was still underway, and he didn’t need to betray an all-powerful Titan to do it.

Thanos spoke of the stones… multiple.

“Korath?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Knowhere… I know of that place. There is a man by the name of Taneleer Tivan. I want you to bring him to me.”

Ronan knew without a doubt that the Collector would be the one who sought after the stones. He would know more about them, and the stones would be of use to Ronan.

Besides, if one with the might of Thanos would want the stones, it was sure to hold a great deal of power. The idea of having all that power was… amusing.

The Pursuer’s response was barely comprehensible static.

_An interference?_

Out in deep space, a star shined brighter than the others. It grew closer. It faster than any ship or cruiser Ronan had seen, but he recognized it, from so many years ago.

 _Of course_ , he thought. _The greatest tyrant in the universe vanishes in a day. Somebody was bound to come looking for answers._

The woman wreathed in golden flames rocketed herself towards the Dark Aster, eyes like two miniature suns.

“ _Marvel._ ” Ronan muttered.


End file.
